


It's Nice to Finally Tweet You

by Pendragons Dragonlord (PseudoAuthor)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Humor, Community: kinkme_merlin, F/M, Kink Meme, M/M, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PseudoAuthor/pseuds/Pendragons%20Dragonlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's eyes scan the headline.</p><p>          Arthur Pendragon reveals mark in attempt to find the one. </p><p>"I pity the guy who's unfortunate enough to get him as a soul mate.”</p><p>In which Arthur is a famous celebrity, Merlin is a beloved teacher, and they break Twitter once. Well, twice. Okay so it's a whole bunch of times actually but it's not their fault. Really it's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Nice to Finally Tweet You

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授权翻译】It's Nice to Finally Tweet You/很高兴终于推特你](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895244) by [Evanora_C](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanora_C/pseuds/Evanora_C)



> Written for this prompt on kinkme_Merlin #36:
> 
> AU where soulmates share a birthmark and these marks are intensely private. Arthur is an infamous movie star and the paparazzi get photos of him where a deranged fan pulled his shirt down and revealed his mark below his collarbone, and they are leaked onto the internet via nefarious means. Merlin gets on the internet and is greeted with shady pap photos of, apparently, his soulmate.
> 
> So how do you contact a practically untouchable person to tell them “hey… i’m kinda your soulmate maybe?” when hundreds of other people are constantly tweeting them the exact same thing?
> 
> Warnings: swearing...death of a bunny (I'm being serious - nothing graphic, but still, a dead bunny)...if anyone had anymore issues with this fic then please don't hesistate to let me know.
> 
> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine, also, disclaimer - I don't own anything.

> **Arthur Pendragon (Official) -** @APendragon  
>  Just wrapped filming. It’ll be nice to be back home :) @Morgana_P - restock my fridge…harpy.  
>  9:56AM - 05 Apr 2012 - via Twitter
> 
> **Morgana Pendragon (Official) -** @Morgana_P  
>  @APendragon I already did because I’m wonderful – don’t think I’m letting that ‘harpy’ comment go.  
>  9:59AM - 05 Apr 2012 - via Twitter
> 
> **Arthur Pendragon (Official) -** @APendragon  
>  @Morgana_P I’m quaking in my boots.  
>  10:04AM - 05 Apr 2012 - via Twitter
> 
> **Morgana Pendragon (Official) -** @Morgana_P  
>  Oh be afraid @APendragon. Be very afraid.  
>  10:09AM - 05 Apr 2012 - via Twitter

The plane touches down, wheels bouncing roughly on the tarmac, jolting Arthur awake from his slumber. Yawning, he blinks his eyes, head turning to the side where Leon sits next to him. Leon is still asleep; head lolling close enough that he’s practically resting it on Arthur’s shoulder.

Lance sits opposite them with Percival, who shifts in his seat restlessly, crowded against the window. Lance is afraid of heights and whilst sitting near the window is clearly uncomfortable for Percy, they all know that he’s too nice to complain. Lance is clueless to this though; too worried that the seat will fall out from under him every time they fly. Next time, Arthur thinks, he’ll make Percy in the seat closest to the isle with Leon, and he can sit with Lance against the window. It’s about time Leon drooled on someone else’s shoulder.

“You wanna wake him or should I?” Lance offers. He looks completely calm except for the fact that his hands are curled into fists, tendons standing out, tarnishing the smooth surface of his skin.

Leon snuffles.

Looking out the window, Arthur watches the specks of people as the plane finally pulls up to the airport. The crew thank them for flying and Percival groans as he uncurls himself and stands. Arthur never really noticed how they travelled but he knows that next time he’ll make sure that Morgana gets them a spacious flight. His men deserve better.

All it takes is an upwards nudge of his shoulder, and Leon’s head snaps up, eyes blinking owlishly.

“You owe me a shirt,” Arthur says.

Leon looks at Arthur’s shirt checking for a darker patch to confirm that he speaks the truth, all whilst surreptitiously wiping the corner of his mouth.

Arthur shoots him a grin.

“You’re an idiot,” Leon replies thumping Arthur once on the knee before standing up and grabbing their carry-ons. “Lance, Percy, we clear on getting him out?” There’s a tense silence as Arthur stands with his lips drawn tight and his posture rigid.

“Same as last time - including the crush of reporters en route to the car.” Percival looks, managing to catch the slump of Arthur’s shoulders as he takes out his sunglasses from where the hang on his shirt. “Sorry mate.”

Arthur just nods his head once before they’re let out into the terminal. People are watching him. He can feel their eyes surrounding him, no match for the shields that his body guards provide.

Lance mutters under his breath, too quickly for Arthur to catch, as they leave customs and get to the door that opens them to the outside world.

He takes a step out, shoes barely touching the footpath before reporters descend on him like a wave crushing the air out of his lungs. "Arthur! Arthur, when will you're next movie come out? Have you heard that Vivian has moved to Japan with her latest fling? Is it true that you accidentally ate an insect on the set of _Under A Collapsing Bridge_?"

Percival puts a hand on his shoulder steering him forwards to his salvation. A black jeep with tinted windows so dark that one would think the glass had been stained with paint. Lance and Leon are on either side of him, arms outstretched facing away from him as they push away the surge.

They are still shouting; some with slurs to provoke him, others with genuine questions. Everyone wants to know something about him; what he eats for breakfast, how he feels about the polar ice caps melting, whether he prefers summer or winter. With all these questions, there isn’t time to _think_. The pressure on his shoulder increases, a signal that they’re almost there.

It happens so fast. He's almost to his car, hand outstretched and ready to tug on the door handle. Freedom is literally within his grasp. The paps are still screaming at him, their bulbs flashing incessantly.

The woman literally comes from Leon’s side, darting between him and Percy, flinging her arms around his neck. His hands immediately go, up, palms facing outwards so that there is no mistake that this is unwanted contact. There is no way she can claim the he grabbed her. Percival doesn’t move from his back, unwilling to open him up for any other.

Leon immediately comes to his side, trying to untangle the girl who is sobbing about having his babies when her hand moves from his neck down to the collar of his shirt. He still hasn't touched her aware that a million eyes are watching and that a billion more will once this goes live to the public if it hasn’t already.

Another tug by Leon results in her yanking the collar of his shirt as she holds on for dear life. Leon tugs again, cacophony building, but within that vacuum of noise his ears catch the rip of the buttons on his shirt before it all falls silent for one blissful second.

The woman squeals.

Arthur looks down, the top three buttons of his shirt missing...the collar having shifted so that his collar bone is visible.

There's a shout, and he looks up, startled as someone points to his chest. Microphones are thrust into his face, reporters asking questions, a wall of white light blinding him.

There's a shove from behind, Percival shouting _move, move, move!_ Lance moving to shield Arthur's front as they finally reach the car. He opens the back door.

"Lock the door," Lance says knowing that he doesn’t need to but saying it all the same.

Percival comes quickly sliding into the driver's seat with Leon barely making it to the passenger side before they're gunning it out of there. Percival's worried eyes meet Arthur's in the rear-view mirror before catching Lance's. “Who in their right mind is awake at this hour?” he asks darkly.

“I hope you weren’t too rough with her.” Arthur doesn’t need a lawsuit on his hands. Leon is silent in front of him, a hand resting across his mouth, nose pulling in deep breaths before exhaling out from his mouth.

Arthur observes Leon carefully. The tense line of his shoulders, his head bowed towards his chest – it’s quite impressive actually considering the number of anger management classes Leon had to endure as a child.

Lance opens his mouth to speak, to break the heavy silence, but Leon’s fist thumped angrily up into the roof of the car beats him. “Fuck!” Percy doesn’t even flinch at the outburst, eyes glued to the road before him.

Arthur leans forward, his hand moving to Leon’s shoulder squeezing cautiously. "Don’t,” Arthur says. _Don’t think about it, don’t try to think about what you’d have done differently, don’t think about whether this makes you incompetent_ – _because that’s the last thing you could ever be_. He removes his hand from Leon’s shoulder and sits back in his seat. “They all saw it, didn't they?" Arthur sighs, fingers itching to close his shirt despite the buttons that are still lying on the curb outside the airport.

Lance swallows thickly, phone already out and dialling Morgana. “Morgana, we have a problem…”

* * *

 

> **Most Awesome Journo** \- @mostawesome  
>  Fan assaults Arthur Pendragon as he leaves Heathrow.  
>  4:45AM - 06 Apr 2012 - via Tweetdeck
> 
> **The Celebrity Buzz** \- @TheBuzz  
>  Arthur's girl happy to have him back as she throws herself into his arms...read more @TheBuzz.com  
>  4:48AM - 06 Apr 2012 - via Tweetdeck
> 
> **Celebs.com** \- @Celebs  
>  Uh-oh! Break up on the horizon as #Pendragon panics at the airport :S  
>  4:55AM - 06 Apr 2012 - via Tweetdeck

His first thought is _it’s too damn early._ A hand sneaks out from the warmth of the covers and fumbles for the phone that’s beside his head, still plugged into the charger. He jabs at the screen until he hears his mother’s voice: _"Merlin?"_

Blearily Merlin cracks an eye open, the side of his face still smushed into the pillow. With his body still waiting to wake up he weakly presses the screen putting her on speaker phone before retracting his hand back underneath the covers. "Mum, what's wrong?"

There’s an excited sort of squeal from the other end of the line. _"It looks like yours."_

He’s got no idea what she’s talking about so he lets out a sleepy noise of agreement not catching her, ‘so when are you going to find him’.

“Right, mum, I'm gonna go to sleep now, I'll talk to you soon." His hand darts out again knocking the phone off from his bed where it bounces and lands just under his bed. The hand is retracted, unable to find the device...

Later he stumbles into the kitchen in his pyjamas rubbing the sleep away from his eyes and moving quickly onto the coffee pot as Gwen sits at the kitchen, eyes glued to her laptop.

He pours himself a cup, closing his eyes feeling the caffeine work on his system immediately. "Morning Gwen," he says coming up behind her.

Gwen jumps her voice squeaky, "Merlin!" The laptop lid slams shut. "I didn't hear you come in."

Snorting he slides into his seat, head held up by his arm, looking at her with faux concern. "Seriously? Porn at this hour? It isn't even eight in the morning."

"Don't be vulgar Merlin," Gwen chides. She places the laptop on the table and picks up a slice of toast. There’s a munch, followed by something that he can only describe as contemplative chewing. "Are you going into work today?"

"As much as I'd like to skip school Gwen, I did promise Tommy that he'd do show and tell first today and that I would play his assistant." He takes a sip. "Shouldn't you be at the hospital by now?"

She winces glancing the clock on the microwave but shrugs it off. "I called ahead and told Elyan I'd be a bit late." Gwen bites her lip, eyes moving from the laptop to his left wrist. "Will you cover that up from now on?"

That’s an odd question to ask him. "What? Why?”

It looks like it hurts her to even ask this of him. "Please Merlin."

He shakes his head and plays with the handle of his mug. Gwen is in his peripheral, eyes worried. He feels irritation sweep through him at her caginess. "No. What's going on?"

"Merlin…you know that I love you and I only want what's best for you, don't you?" Her soft hand takes his and immediately that the irritation disappears leaving him only confused.

"Gwen you're freaking me out."

She sighs deeply letting go of his hand and opening the lid of the laptop. The cursor is moved onto a tab titled _, Fans check your bodies…_

"Gwen, I don't want to check my body for anything." In his mind, he thinks: _what a shit title._

Under her breath she mutters, "You won't have to," and tells him to hush.

Merlin's eyes scan the headline.

> ** Arthur Pendragon reveals mark in attempt to find the one.  **

"I pity the guy who's unfortunate enough to get him as a soul mate.”

He looks at Gwen who just stares at him – her love for Arthur is well known and even hinting that Arthur Pendragon is less than wonderful appears to be, at least for her…though he’s sure that it would extend to all the female and at least half the male populace, the equivalent of stabbing a person to death.

“Gwen, I don't care that he's looking for someone," he whines scrolling past the rest of the text to the pictures. Just because he's not interested in the guy’s life doesn't mean that he can't admire his looks. He stares for a minute, not drooling but almost drooling at a picture of Arthur exiting the doors to an airport. Scrolling down further, there's a picture of Arthur with a female dangling from his neck and Merlin's heart goes out to the guy because Arthur is looking anything but pleased.

The final picture undoes his notion of, ‘Arthur is just another good looking guy’.

The photo is clear, lines crisp and defined. It isn't a body shot of Arthur, but a zoom-in of the space between the bottom of Arthur's neck and the top of his chest where his shirts has been pulled away. Smack bang in the middle of the photo is his clavicle and just under said clavicle is a mark.

It’s dark with red and blue highlights; if he squints he can make out an A and an M…

_It can't…_

He blinks once but now that he’s thought about it, the image won’t go away. "Merlin?"

"Holy shit, Gwen…" he breathes shakily. This is certainly the last thing he expected to happen to him on a Monday morning. “He’s it…but, that’s…impossible!” He looks at Gwen whose eyes appear to be tearing up. He misunderstands her reaction. “This is why you wanted me to cover it up. Were you even going to tell me?"

The chair scrapes loudly across the floor as he stands up, glaring, and looks down at her with anger and a small hint of betrayal.

Gwen stands too, suddenly furious, tears disappearing as she points a finger at him. “No.” she says, voice dripping with sarcasm. He flinches as Gwen continues. “Gods Merlin, how long have you known me for? Yes I have a crush on the guy but he’s yours. He’s literally yours Merlin…and I am so damn happy for you, that I’m going to forgive you temporarily losing your mind and accusing me of the unthinkable.” Merlin looks down ashamed.

He gets the sense that she’s not finished, but she’s stopped talking and is waiting for him to respond. He swallows. “I’m sorry Gwen…it’s just…” He fists his hair pulling sharply.

Her eyes soften at his distress. “Merlin I’m telling you to do it because the world is going to want to know who the other half of him is. They are going to be hunting _you._ ”

She sounds pained as she tells him once again to cover up his mark knowing that it's the last thing that he's ever wanted to do. Merlin has never been afraid to display the fact that he belongs with someone out there in the universe. He’s dated other people, some unmarked, some marked, but he's never hidden the fact that his mind, body and soul belong is entwined with someone who carries black, red and blue on their chest.

"What are you going to do?"

Dumbly he opens his mouth struggling for a moment before his eyes catch the time on the clock above their heads. "I'm going to go to work...and…help Tommy with his magic trick."

He begins walking out of the kitchen when Gwen’s voice reaches his ears. "And about your wrist?"

His step almost falters. He hasn't hidden it in so long. Someone is bound to already know he reasons further adding, it'll look suspicious if I cover it up now. In the end though he hears Gwen's sigh and he already knows the answer to her question. "I...I'll wear a cuff."

Merlin bikes to school, eventually stopping just as he reaches the gate. He’s puffing a little having ridden faster than usual. There’s this strange sort of presence in the air, like people are watching him, but that’s impossible – no one should know and it’s only been a couple of hours. Not everyone is receptive to news in the morning. Locking his bike away, he goes to his classroom and stops seeing a shock of blonde hair peeking up from behind his desk.

“Morning…what are you doing?” The head pokes up revealing glassy eyes and pick-tinged cheeks. “Tommy what’s wrong?”

“I was getting him ready.”

It takes Merlin a second to catch on to what is being said, depositing his belongings down near the door. “Tommy, where’s Will?” Crouched on his hands and knees Merlin looks under the desk. Will is nowhere to be seen.

“I took him out to put him in my hat.” The boy looks at him with big guilty eyes. “He was there a couple of minutes ago….promise!”

Bushing the knees of his trousers, Merlin stood, hands on his hips, scanning the room for the wayward bunny. “And who let you into the classroom?”

“Gwaine did Mr Emrys.” Of course he did. “Did you leave the door open?”

A small tiny nod.

He pats Tommy's shoulder. “I want you to wait here for me. See if he’s hiding somewhere. I’ll be back in a second.”

“Gwaine! You owe me a bunny!” Gwaine lifts his head, the end of a red pen lid clipped onto his lip. Merlin rolls his eyes. “Will’s gone you nitwit.”

Gwaine grins cracking his back to relieve the strain from hunching over and trying to decipher one of his students handwriting. “So then little Tommy was successful.”

“Little Tommy is gonna get the shit kicked out of him by the other kids once they find out he was the one who lost Will, magic trick be damned.”

The easy atmosphere disappears as Gwaine stands surveying Merlin cautiously. “Your kids aren’t violent. They come to school with an angel halo and leave the school with those halos brighter than before.”

“Gwaine, the bunny? You need to buy me a new one.”

“I’m sure he’ll turn up.” He gestures at Merlin to sit down. "What's got you all ruffled?"

“Mr Emrys!” The squeal has both Merlin and Gwaine running down the corridor into Merlin’s classroom, where Will is safely ensconced in Tommy’s arms. “I found him between the beanbags.”

“Told you he’d be found…I’ll go round up the troops. I’ll bring your lot in first," Gwaine says, winking at Tommy and Will.

As soon as his kids enter he can tell that something has them all abuzz. “Settle down everyone, tell me how id everyone spend their weekends? Maddie, how about you?”

“I went to the shops.”

“And what did you do there?”

“Mummy bought me an “I’m a Knight t-shirt”!” The other kids, ‘ohh’ and ‘ahh', suitably impressed with the purchase. Arthur’s group of bodyguards are practically celebrities themselves. Merlin’s right eye twitches.

“That’s…great! Anyone else? Toby, Anna, how about you two?”

The twins poke each other in an attempt to get the other to speak first. Finally Anna emerges victorious and Toby opens his mouth. “We watched mummy eat ice cream this morning and blow her nose a lot.”

He’s about to correct him; remind Toby that he asked about the weekend but concern for their mother trumps that issue. “Oh…that doesn’t sound to-“

“I can never be with him!” Anna wails.

Toby looks shaken at Anna’s outburst. The rest of the class is staring at Anna. Merlin feels like his trying to put a puzzle together. “Sorry?”

“That’s what mummy kept saying to her ice cream. You know the actor, Arthur?”

 _Oh god._ “I’ve become aware…”

“He showed his soul mark. Now he can’t be our new daddy because he’s going to be someone else’s.”

There is nothing Merlin can say to that.

“Tommy! Let’s get your magic trick set up.”

* * *

 

> **thelioness** \- @thelioness  
>  OMG! ARTHUR HAS A SOUL MARK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! @pRINCEaRTHURRRISMYLOVERRR, @IwishLeonwouldguardme, @Truelovesfirstkissxx  
>  1:23AM - 07 Apr 2012 -via Twitter
> 
> **Official Arthur Pendragon Fanpage** \- @Camelotsquires  
>  FANS IT'S TRUE! :O ARTHUR PENDRAGON, OUR ESTEEMED LEADER HAS A SOUL MARK. WE MUST HELP HIM FIND HIS CINDERELLA (male or female).  
>  8:15AM - 08 Apr 2012 - via Twitter
> 
> **Mrs Pendragon s2** \- @thelittlekingArthur  
>  HOLY FUCKING HELL! IT'S ME! I'M YOUR SOUL MATE! @APendragon  
>  12:19PM - 08 Apr 2012 - via Twitter
> 
> **Arthur's girl** \- @Onceandfuturewife  
>  I have the same mark as you. OMG seriously hyperventilating!!!!!!! How can I find you????!?!?! @APendragon  
>  12:21PM - 08 Apr 2012 - via Twitter
> 
> **Firestarter** \- @kneeling_and_knighted  
>  @Onceandfuturewife BACK OFF YOU LYING BITCH. HE'S MINE! Waiting for you to let me know when it's safe to come you @APendragon  
>  12:30PM - 08 Apr 2012 - via Tweetdeck

Morgana greets him at the front door of his apartment with: "I'm going to sue the lot of them!"

Percival, Lance and Leon walk through the door before Arthur at his insistence. Arthur sighs pulling his jacket tighter over his chest. "Morgana-" The tight hug he receives from her doesn’t surprise him. “Morgana,” he repeats patting her back once.

Pulling away, she pulls him through the door and slams it, stalking to where Leon sits by the window. She quickly kisses him on the cheek. “It’s not your fault love. You did your job, “Leon opens his mouth to protest but she barrels on, “and don’t you dare try to tell me otherwise.”

Percival sits on the floor, head tilted back against the couch. “These things happen. We can’t change it – all we can do it control the fallout.”

Lance nods in agreement.

Resting against the back of the door Arthur speaks, “Leon, don’t beat yourself up about it. Percy’s right, Morgana there’s nothing we can do.”

Fiery eyes meet Arthur’s own as she goes to her bag on the coffee table. "No! Arthur this is not fair and this sure as hell isn't right!"

"I'm an actor; privacy invasion is par for the course, remember?"

Morgana shakes her head. "When you're an actor sure you give up some privacy, but marks are sacred. They are personal." She pulls out her phone tapping angrily at the keys. "They are not for sale."

Arthur, with his own phone in hand stares at the screen. "Apparently they are...” He holds the screen up for her to see. “The first picture sold for over five and a half grand and it wasn't even that clear of a picture."

Her eyebrow arches up. "Give me your phone."

"What Morgana?"

"I'm putting you on a media blackout. No incoming, no outgoing. You'll get your phone back when this dies down. I'm suspending all your social media accounts bar Twitter for now." 

“Mithian will be thrilled, don’t worry about Twitter though, it’s crashed.” Lance throws his own phone onto the couch, the default crash message appearing on screen.

“So what do I do now?”

“You stay here. Boys, you can all go home if you want. I don’t have to tell you all that you are not to speak to anyone.” She looks fondly over at Leon who still sits by the window, blue eyes peering down at the small groups of people walking past the street. "Sweetheart?" she says only continuing when he turns to look at her, "go home and get some rest." For a moment it seems like he isn't going to move but eventually he unfolds himself and moves towards the door.

“I can assure you both that we’d rather be tortured,” Lance says standing up and ushering everyone outside apart from Arthur and Morgana.

“One phone call or text message will have us at your door in a second,” Percival confirms before the trio leave.

"I'm really-" Leon begins but Arthur cuts him off with a punch to the shoulder.

"Stop apologising or I'll start getting pissed off," he says with a flash of a smile.

With a wave to Morgana, the door shuts behind him. Arthur looks at Morgana tiredly. “So what now Oh Mighty and Powerful Seer? What does my future hold?“ He flops bonelessly onto the couch, feet crossed at the ankles. Morgana sinks gracefully next to him, heels discarded so she can fold her legs beneath her.

“I see in your future…” the pause is dramatic but ruined with a tiny smirk, “I see sleep in your future.”

Arthur frowns. “C’mon, I’m being serious.”

She mirrors his expression. “If you wanted serious, then you shouldn’t have opened with Oh Might and Powerful Seer, idiot.”

“Fine,” he huffs. “Morgana, what am I going to do about the train wreck that is now my life."

“I think you’re being a bit melodramatic. But, I’m going to talk to legal, and as I said before, you are going to sleep. I don’t even care if you decide to sleep for a week.”

“I’ll have to get up occasionally.”

“You’re using big words Arthur. Time for beddy-byes. “

“Oh dear god – baby-speak? You do realise that I went through puberty?”

“Believe me; I could’ve smelled you from the moon and that still wouldn’t be far enough.”

Arthur’s cheeks flush with embarrassment. Brushing her comment away he stands up dropping a kiss to her forehead and makes his way to his room.

He’s going to sleep for a week.

True to her word, Morgana allows him a week of rest. The blinds are all closed. Security is tripled downstairs. Food is ordered in and brought by Leon most of the time. Lance and Percival drop in occasionally at first, regaling him with stories about being accosted in the streets by many of Arthur’s admirers. They sound upbeat, but the bags are heavy set under their eyes and smudged dark with the remnants of disrupted sleep.

It’s not his fault, but he feels so guilty that he begs them both to just stay over – pride sidelined for the fact that he’s practically killing them every time they step into the world that masquerades as a swarm of locusts.

On the morning of his final day of reprieve from the outside world Morgana comes in gently shaking his shoulder. “Hey sleepy head, Father’s on the phone…he wants to talk to you.”

The bed dips under Morgana’s weight. He opens his eyes before screwing them shut again. “That’s hilarious – I haven’t talked to him in over ten years. Now get out.”

There’s a poke to his temple. “Arthur, I’m not joking.” The phone is pressed into his hand and he manages to glare at her whilst bringing it up to his ear.

There is no greeting.

 _“Why are you all over the news, more so than usual?”_ Uther Pendragon does not sound happy, but to be fair, Arthur doesn’t remember when that emotion last coloured his voice.

“Believe me; the last thing I wanted was for you to see my face.”

_“Arthur, are you going to do something about it? I have reporters trying to get into my building – they keep asking me questions.”_

“I’m sorry about that.”

_“Just make this go away.”_

“Yes father.” He knows a dismissal when he hears it and hands the phone back to Morgana, listening as she finishes the call. “So that went well.”

“He’s worried about you.”

Arthur turns his head into the pillow. “He didn’t ask me once how I was doing. He doesn’t care despite what you keep trying to believe.”

She let's out a frustrated huff. “You’re being stubborn.”

“He kicked me out when I was sixteen just because I didn’t want to follow him into the family business, and yes, because I wasn’t exclusive only to girls. He hasn’t apologised, why the hell should I?”

“We both know that he’s emotionally stunted. When we talk, he always asks about you.”

“Let’s move on. How’s the situation going?”

“Few options. You can do an interview and get it all out in the open, put out a statement, or ignore it completely until it dies down which will be never.”

“I hate them all.”

“Then you come up with something better.” Morgana nudges his knee and answers the phone that shrills in her hand. “Hello? Annis, how is the legal situation going?”

_“It could be better. Whilst soul marks are a meant to be a private matter the fact that they’ve been used for commercial purposes puts us on the back foot.”_

“Fucking Romeo and Juliet.”

_“Hey don’t forget Brangelina. It’s a shame about Jen.”_

“Well she didn’t have a mark. Nothing could be done once they found each other. What does this mean for us?”

_“I don’t know yet.”_

* * *

"Maybe I'll just tweet him."

Gwaine favours Merlin with a look that says ‘I’m amazing for putting up with your brand of stupid’. Second only to the look he gave Merlin when he found out about the whole mess. Of which he found out over having a cup of tea with Elena in the staffroom.

_Merlin just stutters into his shoulder as Gwaine hugs his friend tightly in congratulations._

_“You know?” he finally manages to ask._

_Gwaine nods. “Aye. Elena’s been telling everyone in the staffroom. Even showed me a picture of the princess and imagine my surprise when I saw his mark. It looked quite like yours.”_

_Merlin stiffens in his arms. “Gwaine-“_

_“I’m not going to tell anyone. Now hush up and let me hug you.”_

And that had been that. No extra assurances. With one snarky rib and a bunch of hugs he had let Merlin know that he had his back.

Gwen’s voice pipes up. "That is the last thing that will work." Gwen goes to Twitter and sighs into the palm of her hand. She turns the screen to Merlin.

"It's crashed." Merlin blinks at the screen. “There’s a whale being carried by birds…why is there whale? Twitter is all about birds.”

He tracks Merlin’s thoughts as he reads his face… _the over capacity is represented by the whale but…wouldn’t it be better to have a really fat bird…instead of a whale. And this is not what I should be focusing on but I can’t help it. Too much coffee…not enough sleep…_

Gwaine snorts behind his coffee cup.

He is amused.

Gwen glares in his direction before barrelling on, ignoring Merlin’s comment. "It's been like this for days. To be honest, I don’t think it would make a difference. Lots of people would be saying exactly what you were.”

“I still don’t understand. Why it’s a whale and not a really fat bird?” Merlin’s round saucer-like eyes turn to him as if he’s got the answer to meaning of life tucked behind his ears (he’s been reliably informed the answer is 42 although he hasn’t bothered to figure out why).

Gwen pats Merlin’s shoulder gently, her eyes quickly darting to his own, before he tries to see around the screen at this animal that has seemingly squashed the sense out of Merlin’s brain. “I don’t know love. I simply don’t know.”

“Aww, look at that,” he coos finally catching a look at the screen, “the birds are helping out the big guy. Isn’t that nice of them?”

Merlin nods and continues to stare at him. “Gwaine, tell me what to do.”

“Can’t help you there mate,” he says softly, getting up to put his coffee cup in the sink. He leans against the counter. “All I can tell you is that you got your mum, Gwen and me looking out for you. Alright?” There’s a miserable tilt to Merlin’s shoulders as he grips Gwen’s hand tightly. Gwaine moves to the duo and drops a kiss to the top of Merlin’s head, and one to Gwen’s cheek.

* * *

Excerpt taken from the Daily Mail - 15th of April 2012

> _Notoriously private, Arthur Pendragon has not had to deal with such an intense interest in his personal life until now. Though he has been starring on screen since the age of sixteen he has flown under the radar - only allowing fans a few glimpses into what the 'real' Arthur might be like. Sources close to the actor say that he is struggling with the influx of enquiries and would ask that fans and supporters be mindful of that fact that this is a serious and private matter; it is one that should be treated with respect. He also would like to thank the people for their support and well-wishes...  
>  _

* * *

Cedric flings his arms out excitedly. “Think of it as _The Bachelor_ meets _Pop Idol_.”

"I'm not doing it."

"Mr Pendragon, this would be a wonderful opportunity for you to find him or her, and also get you more media exposure."

"Does that look like I need more media exposure?" Arthur asks bitterly flinging the curtains of his apartment open. "How about these?" He throws magazines onto the couch. "Or this?" The TV clicks on, with a news report detailing the history of the mark and how it’s been handled by celebrities of the modern day i.e. him.

And yes he knows that he’s stomping around dramatically but he reckons he’s entitled to have a strop.

"Just think-"

"There is one person out there for me! Do you not understand that? I cannot meet twenty-five people because none of them will be ‘the one’. I cannot audition thousands because I’m not looking for just anybody. I don't have to think about it. I'm not doing a reality show. I'm not doing a TV or movie about this or a book deal...and if all you have to offer me then get the hell out. Morgana!"

Morgana breezes through the door; head down, manicured nails tapping steadily on her phone. “You yelled?”

"Yes. Escort him out of the premises please."

“Cedric.” She curls her voice, addressing the man with a voice dripping with honey…and contempt. “Follow me.”

Seconds later she walks back in, newspaper tucked under her arm. "Have you seen this?"

Arthur rolls his eyes as she holds up the newspapers. “Christ Morgana, not another one. Why do you always bring them here when we both know it’s bullshit? ‘Mother of dying teenage daughter claims daughter is Arthur’s soul mate. Women claims Arthur is soul mate and that they had a one night stand on the set of his last project, four year old son says ‘daddy’s mark looks like Arthur’s’ wonder when new daddy will claim him’?”

“At least they were all human.” She refuses to tell him of the headline that read:

>   **Man claims his pet Golden Retriever has Arthur’s soul mark on the bottom of its paw. **

Arthur scowls and begins another tirade.

Morgana shakes her head sadly at Arthur’s caustic tone. “I’m sorry sweetie.” The paper lands on the coffee table with a rustle. “Sometimes I forget that _you_ are going through this and not just some other actor.”

At her quiet tone, he sits down and places his head despairingly into his hands. “Didn’t mean to bite your head off.” There’s just so much going on. He misses work. Studios are furious with him at having to push back premiere dates so they don’t have to compete for the media’s attention…because all of it is still focused on him. He takes the paper in hand and scans the front page. “So what’s it this time?”

"Some woman claims her kid's teacher is your soul mate,” Morgana’s voice expresses an enthusiasm in this one.

“You’re awfully eager.”

“It’s some woman who claims it’s the teacher – not the teacher claiming to be it. That’s already different to anything else I’ve heard.”

“It’s not on the front page.” It’s a small local newspaper from a town that Arthur has never heard of. “That’s a long shot.”

“Not quite. Do you remember Uncle Gaius?”

“Vaguely.” Arthur has hazy recollections of a gentle old man with white hair and a disapproving left eyebrow that scared him more than his father’s shouting ever could.

“Turns out the teacher is his nephew. He contacted me yesterday. He’s in China studying some herb/plant thing…I didn’t really bother to listen to that part.” Her voice speeds up, “I wondered why he was contacting me and he told me that he had been in a remote area but when he returned to Beijing your picture was everywhere! He confirms the mark!”

“I don’t know…” he trails off a little bit unsure. The family hasn’t heard from Gaius in years after he and Uther had a falling out. It could mean nothing more than a disgruntled old man screwing him around. But then, Arthur looks at Morgana who is practically waiting to run out the door and find this teacher. This could be it. This could be his person. But…but then what? He can’t just go over and announce himself on the bloke’s doorway, can he? “Do you think he knows?”

Morgana checks her watch. “As of, twenty minutes ago, the first mentions of him started circulating the web. This is the first print source. So I’d say come, oh I don’t know, 7:30am, he’ll probably be made aware of it.”

* * *

At 7:32am Gwen barges into his bedroom, voice panicked and high. "Merlin! The press are outside!"

Merlin swats a hand carelessly in her direction and rotates, wrapping the blanket around him like a sushi roll. "Gwen, go away."

Gwen pulls the covers still, voice still frantic,"Merlin get up!"

He tries to go back to sleep but now that he’s more conscious he can hear a cacophony of voices permeating through the walls. "Mr Emrys can we have a word with you? Mr Emrys are you aware of the rumours between you and Arthur?"

As if the fog is lifted he sits upright. “Shit Gwen, what happened?" He gets out of bed and rushes to the lounge room where the curtains are drawn shut. Lazy morning light is dulled but the reporters at the window cast shadows along the timber floor that is now seemingly dancing with monsters.

"Merlin the press is outside! Did you tell anyone?!"

He casts a sharp look to her. "No! Of course not! How did they find me?"

Gwen hovers anxiously beside him wringing her hands. "Oh sweetheart I don't know."

There’s a shout. The shadows of reporters swing to the left and their voices grow in strength as the door opens. Lights flash in the spaces between. "Get off my lawn you bloody dogs!" The door slams shut behind Gwaine whose back rests against the solid wood. He breathes in deeply. "Merlin mate...” he sounds cheerful but there is strain clear around his eyes, “there are people here to see you."

"What the hell am I supposed to do? I've got work."

"No you don't...we're calling in sick." He levels a look at Gwen. “We are _all_ calling in sick.”

"Gwaine, we can’t all take the day off."

"I'm not leaving you alone...and I'm not allowing you to go into work to be photographed by those people out there."

Both Gwen and Merlin stand silent at his declaration until Merlin visibly jolts.

"Oh fuck – Gwen my mum!”

She rubs his shoulder. “Already got her. Told her to stay indoors and away from the windows.”

The phone rings.

The three tenants look at it warily.

“Fucking hell, they got my number. Or, oh shit Gwen, what if one of his psycho fans got my number? They’re going to skin alive and transplant my mark onto their arm! Gwen pack a bag, we need to run.”

“Don’t be daft Merlin. You know that if anyone tried that, the skin would just shrivel up and die off. Just like if anyone tried to tattoo it on, it’d wash off with soap. You’ve got nothing to worry about. That thing,” Gwaine points to Merlin’s wrist, “is exclusively yours and no one can take it away from you.”

Patiently Gwen waits while Gwaine calms Merlin down. When Merlin doesn’t look like he’s about to pass out anymore she catches his attention. “Merlin, it’s your mum. You ninny.” She holds out the phone.

“Mum.”

Hunith’s calm voice travels through telephone line. “Hey love, how are you holding up?”

“Are you okay?

She laughs a little at his question. “I’m fine Merlin, just spending a nice morning in bed. I’m watching the girl who caused this commotion on TV right now.”

Merlin wraps the cord around his fingers repeatedly. “No one is trying to get in? You aren’t being harassed?”

Gwaine straightens his back in preparation for receiving a less then desired answer.

“Mr Simmons told them I’ve gone away on holiday so as far as I’m concerned…I’m on holiday.” Merlin shakes his head a Gwaine who lets out a sigh of relief. “Merlin, are you okay sweetheart, honestly?”

“I don’t know what to do but I’ll be fine. I think.” He turns on the telly.

_“…and we cross live to Madison Gates who is at the press conference of Gabriella McKenzie, the now infamous fan who’s actions led to the media circus surrounding global superstar Arthur Pendragon. Madison?”_

_“Good morning Frank. I’m standing just outside the steps of the local court house where Gabriella McKenzie will be speaking in a few short moments. The twenty-four year old commerce student was at airport on the 6 th of April, after coming to the airport to pick up her parents who had been holidaying in Indonesia over the Christmas break.”_

_“Will there be any legal ramifications against her for her actions?”_

_“At this point Frank it’s difficult to say. Some speculate that his team will not sue Gabriella but instead choose to sue the photographers who captured the image of his mark as they are very personal. Arthur has understandably been flying under the radar. As you can see the vision on your screens, after the incident he was rushed to his car by his security team before they sped of presumably to his apartment. His legal team did put out this press release a few days after the incident asking for the actor’s privacy and that the media respectfully keep their distance during this frantic time. As many of us know, though Arthur does live a very public profession, he is extremely private, only really appearing when he has to do publicity for his current project.”_

_“Okay, Madison, it looks like we’ve got some movement behind you-“_

_“Gabriella McKenzie has just entered the space and-“_

_“Uh…hello…everyone. My name is Gabriella McKenzie and I just wanted to issue a public apology to Mr Pendragon. I deeply regret my actions and the negative affect it has caused to your own life. I can’t really explain my behaviour…personally, I just chalk it up to hysteria – you are my favourite actor and…and, I saw you, and I wasn’t thinking straight. If I could, I’d also like to apologise to my family and friends for the embarrassment I’ve caused them…”_

Merlin scoffs at the news report ignoring his mum defend her. “We wouldn’t be in this mess if it wasn’t for her.”

“I know, but she’s young and foolish.”

“Well she’s ruined my life.”

* * *

Merlin’s life goes to shit on a Monday.

As if it couldn’t get any worse.

The reporters are still camped outside, though without him engaging, many have lost interest. Right now the flavour of the week is some chick called Vivienne who is hopping all over the globe, fast enough that she can’t be caught but slow enough so the press never lose interest.

He hasn’t been to work in a week – he honestly thought that it would be okay, the school was wonderfully understanding; this is not his fault – he’s an unfortunate victim just outside the folds of celebrity. The fact is though, he’s just on the outside, and at any moment someone could pull him in by the yank of a collar his protests falling on deaf ears.

At least that’s how Gwaine explains it four hours later, after he returns from work on a the Monday quiet and sullen

Merlin comes into the kitchen having just showered as Gwaine ducks his head in the cupboard just under the stove top. “You’re back early.” Merlin darts his eyes to the clock on the microwave. Gwaine’s in before four, that’s virtually impossible for a teacher to do, much less a primary school teacher plus, they have group meetings that don’t finish until half past five which means that Gwaine’s skipped and they both agreed that that can’t happen if Merlin wants to know what’s happening at the school for when he returns.

Gwaine doesn’t answer as he drags the pot and puts in his Mi-Goreng.

“Gwaine, was the meeting cancelled?”

At Gwaine’s silence Merlin starts to get annoyed. “I thought we agreed that you would sit through and tell me what the hell happens. How am I gonna teach if I don’t know if they’re changing the curriculum or-“

“You’re not.” It’s quiet…almost a whisper. Merlin thinks he misheard. When he questions the comment he wishes he hadn’t. “Merlin…there was an incident at the school today.”

“What type of incident?”

“Merlin please. Don’t ask me that.”

“Gwaine, what the fuck happened today?”

“Lindsay Carlington’s mother was the source.”

“Unless Lindsay Carlington’s mother is the reason you’re acting like this, I don’t give a shit that she’s the source.”

Gwaine’s mouth turns into a tight line.

“Fine if you don’t tell me then I’ll just call Richard and have him tell me.”

Stalking to his room he calls the principal. _“Merlin.”_

“What’s going on?”

Richard sounds sincere as he quietly speaks, “ _Merlin I’m so sorry about this. If I could see any other option I would take it in an instance, you must know that.”_

“Richard-“

_“Gwaine’s already spoken on your behalf but we must do what’s in the best interest of the children, I assure you that, the staff and parents are upset about the decision to let you go.”_

“Let me go?” Merlin asked dumbly. “You’re firing me?”

_“I presumed you were calling after Gwaine informed you. I was come and see you tomorrow. Merlin, this is just a temporary action, best case scenario a few months tops…Merlin? Merlin, are you there?”_

“Uh, sorry, I have to go.” He cuts the call, stomach dropping and ears covered with his hands as if he never heard the news. Merlin moves quickly as if in a void before he finally hovers near the door of the kitchen.

Gwaine catches what must be devastation on his face and rubs the back of his neck. “Merlin, I’m so sorry. I tried to talk them out of it but, Merlin, even I have to admit, this is bad.” Gwaine looked wrecked.

“At least tell me why. What incident?"

“Some of Arthur’s more… _fanatic_ …fans paid a visit to the school today…this morning.”

“I don’t understand.”

“They got into your classroom and trashed it.”

“That’s not great but that hardly warrants my…suspension.” The word tastes likes ash on his tongue.

“You know how I leave early? I was going into my room, and I heard people in your room. When I went to check it out…it looked like a hurricane tore through. They ripped the door of its hinges for chrissakes. Anyway, before I could get close to them, the bolted out of the window, but Merlin… they killed Will-“

“Stop.”

Gwaine is glad for the request. It means that for now he doesn’t know the words “stay away from Arthur” were written on the whiteboard with the bunny’s blood. He doesn’t think that Merlin’s grasped what happened just yet and adds: “Merlin, they were teenage girls. They put Will over the fucking door. Kids were coming in for before-school care.”

Merlin gasps. To get to the before/after school care room, you had to pass Merlin’s classroom. “How many kids saw?”

“Three – I didn’t notice them until Shelly screamed and pointed up at the door. We were banned from the east wing. They had police and everything.”

“I think…I need to lie down.”

“Go ahead.”

* * *

_“He had a heart attack. Arthur we have to go.”_ Slowing the car to a stop he closes his eyes trying to block out the images invading his mind. _“Arthur are you hearing me?”_

“Uh…yeah, okay. Book me a ticket – I’ll go and pack.”

_“I’ll have the knights meet you at your place and we’ll all go from there.”_

“No. Just you and me. This isn’t…it’s not for work.”

“They’d come anyway you know? They’d be there _for you_.” He does know that. But he doesn’t want them there for this. When he rejects the offer she sighs. “Well Leon’s is coming with me. We’ll pick you up at your place.”

As soon as the plane lands they’re whisked away to their hotel before going straight over to the hospital.

“Your father’s going to be fine,” the doctor had said, after that Arthur tuned out.

When Morgana presses a hand to the small of his back, moving him towards the door of Uther’s hospital room Arthur stalls, turning around. “Morgana…” His eyes a begging her not to rush him and she manages to understand that he needs some time. There’s a little purse to her lips, dissatisfaction clear in her eyes, but she lets him go down the corridor with Leon following close behind.

“Arthur, come on, let’s get something to drink.”

“Not really hungry,” he says collapsing onto a chair, head hanging between his knees.

Leon settles next to him. A hand on the back of his neck. “You didn’t eat on the plane.”

“Couldn’t.”

“But you’re exhausted. You didn’t sleep either.”

The back of his eyes begin to burn. “You’ve been watching me.”

“I’ve always watched you – you know that,” Leon says softly. “I didn’t want to at first. You followed me damn near everywhere like a fucking baby duck.” He huffs out a laugh and leans back, hand slipping to Arthur’s back. “I still remember coming home to you sitting on my doorstep in the rain after he kicked you out. Wet baby duck.”

“It’s duckling...not baby duck, and stop calling me a baby duck.” It’s an insult to his manliness but he smiles because Leon’s probably never had to say ‘baby duck’ before.

“I prefer baby duck…worked better in the sentence. But yeah, I watched out for you because you were young and then you became famous. Everyone was coming at you in so many different directions that you were starting to get lost. Morgana was worried about you. She didn’t want to lose you to the wrong people so she went into PR, and I trained to become a body guard.”

This is news to Arthur. He always thought that it was happy coincidence that the closest two people in his personal life turned up in his professional one. “And now?”

“You’re my friend. Somewhere down the line…I hope you’ll become my brother-in-law.”

Arthur snaps his head up and looks over his shoulder at Leon whose gaze is lost somewhere out there in the middle distance. His mouth drops open. “Are you fucking with me?”

Leon jumps looking at Arthur. “What?” His eyes widen and he cringes. “Oh shit, I said that out loud! I didn’t- sorry. Arthur, forget I said anything. I wasn’t thinking and your father-“

Arthur tugs Leon forward and hugs him, half twisted around in his seat. “If you can survive her then you are worthy to have her.” He can physically feel Leon loosen up in his arms. “But you should probably ask her first…and don’t tell her what I said or she’ll skin me alive for making her sound like both a natural disaster and a gold plated trophy.”

Leon draws back. “I’m not asking her yet so keep your trap shut. Just wanted you to, you know, know my intentions.”

“Intentions noted.”

They break apart when Morgana rounds the corner. She doesn’t bother to ask, instead preferring to stare down at Arthur. “You’re going to see him.”

Leon nudges his knee. “Go.”

Arthur does, again hovering outside the doorway.

“I hope you aren’t going to stand there all day.” Uther’s voice sounds strong.

Taking a deep breath in Arthur walks fully into the room. “Hello father.”

“Arthur,” his father acknowledges over the beeping of machines.

“How are you feeling? Apart from you know…”

“Rather well considering almost dying.”

Arthur doesn’t know how to respond to that much honesty.

“It’s certainly an eye opening experience,” Uther continues, unaware of the discomfort Arthur feels. “I saw your mother.”

“Oh.” Arthur wants to flee.

“Don’t you want to know what she said?”

“She spoke to you?"

Uther eyes turn fond as if Igraine had just walked into the room. “More like shouted at. It was…refreshing.”

The behaviour is worrying Arthur. He half considers yelling for a nurse. “I should…I should go now…I just wanted to see how you were.”

“Arthur-wait, please stay.” He’s never heard that tone of voice before but….it’s getting too much, he needs some air. As his feet turn, he finds the doorway blocked.

“Arthur,” Morgana warningly. She comes up behind him and shoves him back into the room. “Just listen to what he has to say.”

Uther eyes the plastic chair beside his bed. “Sit down Arthur.”

Arthur swallows, his eyes flicking over to his still blocked escape route. “If it’s okay, I’d like to stand-Morgana!” Morgana manhandles him into a chair.

“Morgana,” Uther chides smiling nonetheless, and that’s strange in itself. “Don’t annoy your brother.”

“I can’t promise you that.”

“I’m sure you can manage a dying man’s final request.” Though it’s said in jest, Arthur’s heart stops for a moment and he looks up confirming that Uther is still sitting up, still very much alive, in bed.

“I could,” Morgana agrees breezily placing a vase on Uther’s bedside table, “except, you aren’t dying.”

Uther turns his head eyes minutely widening at the garish purple, green and yellow ensemble. “Looking at that thing could probably do it.”

“Catrina sent it.” Morgana catches movement from the corner of her eyes. “Arthur sit your behind down on that chair – don’t make me tie you to it.”

“Fine.” Arthur mutters. Uther turns his attention quickly back to Arthur just staring. “Well this has been lovely but I think I’m going to-“

“She was yelling about you.” Morgana excuses herself from the room. “Called me out on being unfair to you. About what you did and who you loved. It didn’t fit, you know? The image I had for you. When you were a child you’d come to work with me and when I had to duck out you’d sit in my chair on your knees so you could see over the desk and it was…”

Arthur doesn’t want to hear about how brilliant it would’ve been inheriting the corporation from his father. “I’m good at what I do,” he interjects. “I have no plans to change it.”

“I know you are. Your Californian accent was brilliant in _Slow Days.”_

“You’ve seen _Slow Days_?”

“And, _Under a Burning Bridge_ , and, _The Difference Between the Two of Us_ and, what was that thing you did on TV? _Winter Will Never be White_?”

“That’s the first thing I ever did.”

“I know.”

“You expect me to believe that almost dying made you see the what, error of your ways?”

“I don’t expect you to believe anything.”

Arthur exhales softly feeling the need to fight drain out of his body. His father looks so…normal. Not hidden behind a suit. No frown decorating his face.

“Do you have any commitments?” Morgana walks in. “If I wasn’t here do you have a premiere or a ‘convention’, public appearance?”

“Shit. Morgana, the press junket for _Absolution_ -“

“They’ve agreed to wait.”

Uther waves a hand in dismissal. “No need, Arthur will attend as scheduled.”

“But-“

“You want to go.” Arthur flushes at the observation. “You have a job to do and…” Uther lets the pause hang a little, “if the papers are true, a certain young man to find?”

It’s a good thing, Arthur finds, that he’s sitting down. “You’re-you want me to…”

“Yes my boy.”

“The catch?”

“No catch – I promise. And if you’d prefer I can have legal documentation drawn up to attest to that as well.”

“You’re being serious. You’re okay with this.”

“Yes.”

“Mum’s dead and you’re afraid she’ll be pissed off at you when you get to the afterlife?”

“So unbelievably terrified that I’d rather stay alive...or go to hell, rather than meet her. And because despite my behaviour, I really do only wish the best for you and I see that this acting thing, and possibly the man that Morgana has mentioned may be what does it for you.”

“I don’t know what to say."

“Just be careful, and maybe, I can call you…if you aren’t too busy next week? I could fly over...”

“No.” Arthur says quickly and winces as he see Uther’s face trying not to slide into an expression of hurt. “Sorry, that came, out harsher than I meant. What I mean is that you shouldn’t be flying so soon after…I’ll come here…if Morgana manages to clear it…I’ll fly over.”

Uther extends his hand for Arthur to shake. “I’d appreciate that, Arthur.”

* * *

Headline taken from the guardian.com/uk - 25th of April 2012

>   **Business mogul, Uther Pendragon rushed to hospital of a suspected heart attack. **

Headline taken from the Financial Review - 26th of April 2012

> ** Stocks in the Pendragon Corporation fall. Investors scramble to secure their finances in the wake of Pendragon’s grave diagnosis. **

Headline taken from the New York Times 26th of April 2012

> ** Uther Pendragon’s family rushes to be by his bedside.  **

Headline taken from tmz.com - 27th of April 2012

> ** Arthur Pendragon flies out to the USA to say goodbye to his father. **

* * *

  


Gwen stares anxiously at the door of Merlin’s room. He hasn’t been outside in the last few days. Most of the press have gone, albeit there are one or two vans still in the street. Hunith is fine - Merlin went around to her place on Sunday – and said that he should go and find him.

Today’s Thursday.

Gwaine comes up behind her and wraps an arm around her shoulder. "What are we going to do?" His tie sits crinkled and untied around his collar having just sat through a few meetings. “Should we call Elyan? Force Merlin to talk to him?”

"Elyan said to leave it. And short of kidnapping the man I don’t think there’s anything we can do." Gwaine grins manically and waggles his eyesbrows. "We are not kidnapping Arthur Pendragon"

Slightly put out from having Gwen dismiss his idea, he pouts. "We can’t let him not have his soul mate."

“I agree, but we still can’t kidnap him!”

They flinch when the door is thrown open. Merlin, dressed in jeans and a shirt, pulls them into the room. “Help me.”

“Merlin? Mate, what are you doing?” Cautiously, Gwaine manages to get Merlin to stop moving; hands on his shoulders, the grip tight.

Merlin points to his open laptop before throwing off Gwaine’s hands and throwing t-shirts into a battered suitcase. "I have to find him."

Gwen looks at Merlin, sympathy etched across her face. "Merlin, no sweetheart." Gwaine ducks his head reading the screen.

"Don't you think I owe it to him to save him from crazy people?"

"No I don't. Gwaine back me up here."

"I'm with Gwen. I think he ought to save you from the crazy people.” They don’t mention the bunny-incident out loud but they’re all thinking of it. “You need to slow down and think it through. I know you’re hurting for him, and that’s admirable – but I’m not letting you go.”

Merlin glares at his friend and stalks out of the room with his half packed suitcase in the tight grip of his hand.

"Love…" Gwen calls. Pushing Gwaine out in front of her to catch Merlin she gets to the lounge room only to find Gwaine with the suitcase and Merlin staring at the floor. “If you want to find him, you can. We’ll help – you have to know that…but now isn’t the time…especially now.”

Deflating, Merlin flings himself onto the couch resting moving to rest his head against Gwaine's chest when he sits down. "I know. Gods Gwen, I know.”

* * *

 

> **Breaking Silence** \- @thesoundsofrecords  
>  Thank fuck! Finally Twitter is back online. Honestly he’s just one celebrity. It’s been almost a month! Are you people serious or stupid? Bloody fans.  
>  8:35PM - 20 Apr 2012 – via Twitter
> 
> **Tim Turner** \- @Timmyeatscake  
>  @thesoundsofrecords: hey dude, I'm annoyed too, but there's no reason to insult ppl.  
>  8:40PM - 20 Apr 2012 - via Twitter
> 
> **Stella Grace R -** @twiddlingthumbs  
>  @thesoundsofrecords: Get off you high horse. At least Arthur's life is interesting. What would you have tweeted: 'Whoops spilt the milk LOLZ'?  
>  8:53PM - 20 Apr 2012 - via Twitter
> 
> **I’ll Tell You A Secret** \- @gossip_starters  
>  Back online after worldwide meltdown due to ACTING GOD Arthur Pendragon. Don’t forget to visit the website gossip_starters.com  
>  2:23PM – 22 Apr 2012 – via Twitter
> 
> **Arthur Pendragon (Official)** \- @APendragon  
>  Hey Twitter’s back J Sorry for breaking it :S Thanks for all the well wishes towards my father.  
>  10:59AM – 25 Apr 2012 – via Tweetdeck
> 
> **Arthur Pendragon (Official)** \- @APendragon  
>  Oh and he’s not dead/dying…just thought I’d clear that up.  
>  10:59AM– 25 Apr 2012 – via Tweetdeck
> 
> **Uther Pendragon (Official)** \- @Uther_Pendragon  
>  I can confirm the statement made by @APendragon.  
>  11:02AM – 25 Apr 2012 – via Tweetdeck
> 
> **Arthur Pendragon (Official)** \- @APendragon  
>  @Uther_Pendragon: FATHER WHEN DID YOU GET TWITTER?!  
>  11:04AM – 25 Apr 2012 – via Tweetdeck
> 
> **Uther Pendragon (Official)** \- @Uther_Pendragon  
>  @APendragon: Just now. Morgana set up the account. Morgana is teaching me how to twitter! :D  
>  11:07AM – 25 Apr 2012 – via Tweetdeck
> 
> **Arthur Pendragon (Official)** \- @APendragon  
>  …tweet, she’s teaching you how to tweet. Please tell me that Morgana added the smiley face!! @Uther_Pendragon  
>  11:08AM – 25 Apr 2012 – via Tweetdeck
> 
> **Uther Pendragon (Official)** \- @Uther_Pendragon  
>  @APendragon: Morgana didn’t addlna;gioeha  
>  11:09AM – 25 Apr 2012 – via Tweetdeck
> 
> **Arthur Pendragon (Official)** \- @APendragon  
>  @Uther_Pendragon: Father?  
>  11:09AM – 25 Apr 2012 – via Tweetdeck
> 
> **Arthur Pendragon (Official)** \- @APendragon  
>  @Uther_Pendragon: FATHER?!  
>  11:09AM – 25 Apr 2012 – via Tweetdeck
> 
> **Arthur Pendragon (Official)** \- @APendragon  
>  @Uther_Pendragon: FATHER?! IF YOU DON’T REPLY I’M CALLING MORGANA RIGHT NOW!  
>  11:14AM – 25 Apr 2012 – via Tweetdeck
> 
> **Morgana Pendragon (Official)** \- @Morgana_P  
>  @APendragon: HE’S FINE! Left the room for a bit - nurse tried to take away his phone. They thought he was working. Apparently there was wrestling. **  
> ** 11:15AM – 25 Apr 2012 – via Tweetdeck
> 
> **Uther Pendragon (Official)** \- @Uther_Pendragon  
>  @APendragon, @Morgana_P: I won.  
>  11:16AM – 25 Apr 2012 – via Tweetdeck
> 
> **Uther Pendragon (Official)** \- @Uther_Pendragon  
>  @APendragon: How R U? Did U find him?  
>  11:17AM – 25 Apr 2012 – via Tweetdeck
> 
> **Arthur Pendragon (Official)** \- @APendragon  
>  @Uther_Pendragon: R U txt speaking now? Trying 2 plA catch ^ w d wrld father? :P :) :D  
>  11:19AM – 25 Apr 2012 – via Tweetdeck
> 
> **Uther Pendragon (Official)** \- @Uther_Pendragon  
>  @APendragon: I don’t understand half of that.  
>  11:20AM – 25 Apr 2012 – via Tweetdeck
> 
> **Morgana Pendragon (Official)** \- @Morgana_P  
>  Don’t be an idiot @APendragon.  
>  11:21AM – 25 Apr 2012 – via Tweetdeck
> 
> **Uther Pendragon (Official)** \- @Uther_Pendragon  
>  @APendragon: I apologise Arthur for enquiring about the search. @Morgana_P: How do I delete that tweet?  
>  11:22AM – 25 Apr 2012 – via Tweetdeck
> 
> **Arthur Pendragon (Official)** \- @APendragon  
>  @Uther_Pendragon: Don't worry 'bout it. It's not going anywhere - have to work. If Morgana’s in the room, stop tweeting her.  
>  11:25AM – 25 Apr 2012 – via Tweetdeck

“He’s coming here.” Gwaine blinks at the computer screen and rereads the information. “Gwen, did you hear me?”

Behind Gwen’s tinny voice, cars zoom past, dogs bark and horns honk. “Gwaine speak louder! I’m out on the street!”

“I said, ‘he’s coming here’!” Gwaine shouts. “Arthur is coming here on the 27th.”

“Are you serious?” Gwen squeals.

“Should I tell Merlin right now or wait until you get home?” Gwaine moves to the kitchen and parts the curtains allowing early morning light to stream through the window.

“It’d be cruel to make him wait. I missed the bus.”

“Aww. Want me to pick you up?”

“No, it’s a nice day. I’ll walk but I’d like some breakfast if you don’t mind.”

“As you wish.” Gwaine gives a little bow even though Gwen can’t see him. “Morning sunshine!” he chirps as Merlin appears scratching his chest.

Merlin grunts. “Is that him? Put me on speakerphone? And shout a bit so I can hear,” Gwen demands.

“Morning Gwen.” Merlin mumbles. He scrubs a hand over his eyes and ignores the dining table where he can see Gwaine’s half-marked maths books.

He is still on leave. He misses his job and he misses his kids.

“Merlin?” Gwaine asks, putting an arm around his shoulders. “I have some important news for you.”

“Unless it’s about me coming back to work, I don’t care.” He knows that he’s being petty, but this morning is just not a good one – never mind the fact that he hasn’t actually had a good morning in weeks.

Gwaine’s heart breaks a little at the defeated lilt in Merlin’s voice and he pulls Merlin closer towards him. “As I said. Important news. Arthur’s coming.”

“What?” Merlin looks at Gwaine, eyes filled with scrutiny, trying to detect a hint of a lie. “You’re being serious.”

“Surprising, I know. Look, he’s doing a panel in the city. I figure we get you in…there’s bound to be a question and answer session or Arthur’s people floating around. Hell if we just screamed a lot I’m sure we’d get close and by chance maybe they’ve already heard of you…unless he really did go underground.”

“When?”

“27th of this month.”

“That’s in two days!”

“Yes so make a decision so me and Gwen can try and get time off.”

“Alright,” Merlin let’s out shakily. Gwaine looks at him with uncertainty. “I’m sure!” To the phone he yells, “Gwen, I’m going!” and receives a shrill cry in return.

Gwaine doesn’t manage to get the day off, but Gwen does.

* * *

> **Frankie D'Argo** \- @bluemoon_monkeyz  
>  Glad all the Arthur stuff has died down. There was actual news on tonight.  
>  6:32AM - 27 Apr 2012 - via Twitter
> 
> **Uther Pendragon (Official)** \- @Uther_Pendragon  
>  My children have already seen me. I even sent Arthur back to the UK so he could work. And just in case you haven't understood yet: I AM NOT DYING.  
>  10:43AM - 27 Apr 2012 - via Tweetdeck
> 
> **Sophia Sidhe** \- @Theglowingstaff  
>  Almost drowned in a lake. LOL!  
>  11:12AM - 27 Ape 2012 - via Tweetdeck

On the 27th they rush. Clothes chosen the night before are carelessly thrown on, toast is half eaten, coffee and tea gulped down whilst still scalding. They drive into the city early attempting to beat the traffic and creating a buffer of time just in case they get lost.

Merlin stops the car exactly forty-seven minutes later. “I think this is the building.”

“Are you ready?”

Suddenly nervous, Merlin plays with his fingers. “I might not even meet him.”

“We’re close, don’t start now,” Gwen chided getting out of the car. Merlin followed her into the building where fans milled around in groups. “Where do you think we even go?”

Merlin looked around catching the eyes of a few women here and there. “I have absolutely no idea.”

“Well maybe we should-oh my gosh! I am so sorry. Like extraordinarily sorry!” Gwen pats the man’s chest ineffectually trying to stem the spread of coffee blooming down his shirt. “I am such a clutz! Wouldn’t expect that from a nurse...but I’m not saying that I’m bad at it – I’m quite brilliant…oh this is never going to get out, and it’s white-“ she babbles.

The man, slightly flustered, catches Gwen’s dithering hands by her wrists and lowers them. “Miss, it’s alright, just an accident yeah?” He looks up, catching sight of Merlin. “You’re Gaius’ nephew.”

Huh? Merlin opens his mouth struggling to find a response. “Um…sorry?”

“Percy! Look, it’s him isn’t it?” the man yells behind him.

A giant, comes up behind the man with curious eyes. He stares at Merlin for a few moments before letting out a whoosh of breath. “Bloody hell. Talk about small world.”

Merlin finds his arm being seized. “I’m not following- hey, let go of me!”

“Merlin!” Gwen shrieks.

“Percival, I know you’re excited but calm down. You’re scaring them,” the man says.

Percival sheepishly releases Merlin and takes a step back with his head ducked. “Sorry.”

“Percival and I serve Arthur as his bodyguards. Your uncle, Gaius, contacted Morgana, Arthur’s sister with information about you. He’s sent us pictures of you along with your soul mark so that we could be certain.”

“And your name?” Gwen says to the man.

“Lancelot…or Lance,” Lance shrugs. “I’m not fussy.”

“C’mon, you are going to meet Arthur.” Percy says. He steps forwards ready to usher Merlin to Arthur. “You have to.” Percy puts a hand on Merlin’s shoulder. “Please. He needs you.” He pulls out his phone. “Leon. I found him...no I’m not dicking around, it’s him…I’m going to get him in line during question time – it’s the only way…alright it’s not the only way but it’s the most interesting.”

“I’m not doing question time!”

* * *

> **Peter Thompson** \- @PeterT56  
>  So many people are here to see Arthur Pendragon...I'm surprised they fit everyone into the room.  
>  12:35PM - 27 Apr 2012 - via Twitter
> 
> **Mordred D** \- @The.silent.one  
>  Look at you all! http://bit.ly/ao3jt4on Thanks for the support :D  
>  12:56PM - 27 Apr 2012 - via Tweetdeck

"Next question."

Merlin does question time.

Percival lead him to a room filled with rows of people (mostly women) sitting in seats, camera’s flashing, the buzz of voices growing louder and louder as they waited. A stage was set up at the far end of the room, a long table covered in black linen with water bottles and a few microphones.

When Arthur comes on stage, the people jump up screaming. It makes him jump and he shoots a look at Percival who chuckles beside him with a wink in his direction. This is it. His person. _Want_ thrums through his veins, pushing his jackrabbit-ing heart faster. Arthur talks about his upcoming movies and answers the questions about his father’s health with a detached politeness that he reserves for questions that he deems too private for public ears.

The moderator talks to the director, script writers and the other cast member – a young man named Mordred who looks even pastier in front of the lights than even can manage. Inevitably they touch on Arthur’s soul mark and Mordred frowns.

Arthur jaw tightens briefly and Mordred leans in whispering rapidly as Arthur bends his head, a hand covering the microphone. For a few moments a frown appears on his face before he smiles and thumps Mordred happily on the back.

Percival leans closer to him and whispers, “These questions drive Mordred nuts but he knows how much worse it is for Arthur. He’s got a pretty dark sense of humour but it manages to pull Arthur out of his funk.” At the two lines appearing in the aisles Percival claps a hand on Merlin’s shoulder. “It’s go time.”

Percival’s ear piece crackles as Merlin finds himself pushed into line.

“Yes I did just say that. Shut up Lance,” Percival says and stands away, ignoring Merlin’s panicked look.

When the girl in front of him sits down, Merlin thinks he’s going to faint. The lights above him are hot and he can feel sweat start to grow on his upper lip. Arthur isn’t looking at him, instead having a conversation with Mordred. Merlin thanks god for small mercies and starts hoping that Arthur want look in his direction until he’s done. “I wanted to tell you something...and you aren't going to believe it. I'm not even sure that I believe it half the time-“

"Mr Emrys!"

The little voice is joined by twenty others all chanting his name. Turning around his class come rushing towards him. "Why aren't you all at school?"

"Gwaine said you needed our help," one of the girls, he thinks it's Mallory, says seriously.

"Gwaine...Gwaine!" The man comes out sheepishly from behind Percival. "You have no right to do this. Do you have any idea what this looks like? It looks like I brought my kids here to emotionally manipulate the guy…."

Still standing mostly behind Percival, Gwaine ducks his head out and waves at the panel. “Hi!” he shouts at them before turning to Merlin. "Mate, they just wanted to be here for you."

Whilst they're arguing Emmett steps up to drag the microphone down. "Mr Pendragon?"

Arthur is stunned, he can see the expressions of the people who are all furiously typing at phones, no doubt spreading this across the internet. He flicks a gaze to the rest of the panel who are all open mouthed – completely dumb founded. It’s like a scene out a movie. The kid is still watching at him, both hands clutched around the microphone, big brown eyes looking straight at him. He clears his throat, expression morphing into his professional mask, albeit, with kinder eyes. "Um...yes?" 

"Oh shit." Merlin turns to see Emmett and quickly looks at Arthur who looks so confused. It’s completely adorable and it would make Merlin melt if he wasn’t so aware that: _This is happening to him!_

"Ooh. Mr Emrys said a bad word." The children sing-song.

Emmett fumbles a little with the microphone before asking: "Are you going to take Mr Emrys away?"

Arthur frowns. “Emrys?”

"Emmett. Stop and come here." Turning to Gwaine he glares at him and gathers whoever he can. "This was a bad idea...we're leaving."

"He's got the same mark you have."

The hall stops as if frozen in time. All eyes on Merlin now.

From the side of the stage Leon goes up Arthur whispering into his ear. “Go get him you dolt."

Arthur whispers back at Leon gesticulating in Merlin’s direction.

From where Merlin stands, Arthur looks absolutely furious. _So much for ‘he needs you’,_ he thinks bitterly.

"Merlin, come on." Lance says.

“Way ahead of you. Okay. C'mon kids follow me and Gwaine please." He turns back to find Emmett still standing with his hands clutched around the microphone.

"Come see it! Please Mr Pendragon!"

"I'm really sorry about this." Merlin says into the microphone placing it back on the stand and picking up the boy. "Emmett we are leaving."

"But he’s your person! Mr Emrys you can’t leave him. Mr Pendragon just look!"

"Emmett stop kicking me."

"Merlin! You’re Gaius’ nephew!”

 _Arthur just said my name_ , he thinks trying not to flail.

He's not really sure what he's doing but he stops letting Emmett onto the ground. Arthur is standing, microphone clutched in his hand. "Don’t leave, just…follow Lance and I’ll finish up here. It’s…” Arthur flushes and scratches the back of his head. “It’s good to finally meet you.”

* * *

Inside the hall the MC takes the attention away from the door that Merlin just exited with his group of kids.

"That was interesting wasn't it?"

The crowd chatters loudly.

"Arthur would you like to take a break and we'll talk to the panel?"

Morgana shrugs her shoulders letting him make the decision. He looks out to the sea of faces in the crowd – fans who have waited eagerly for his appearance. As much as he’d like to leave, he has an obligation. "How about I stick around for five questions, and then I go and sort that out - does that sound okay?"

With confirmation from hoots and hollers, he nods to the next person in line.

"Hello! Well this is embarrassing, but I have a mark too…"

Unmarked people – honestly! Arthur tries not to hang his head in despair. He should have gotten out while he could.

After the last question asking him if he would write a book detailing his experience of the past few months Arthur is released from the panel. Immediately with a hearty wave and diminished smile he scoots out the side to where Morgana and Leon are waiting for him.

“It’s really him.” Morgana grins. “He’s adorable. I want to take him home in my pocket.”

“Hey! You’ve got Leon; you can put him in your pocket.”

“Leon is standing right here and does not fit into pockets.” Leon says drily. “Go to the greenroom.”

* * *

"I'm so sorry!" Are the first words that Arthur hears upon entering the greenroom.

"For what?"

Merlin paces across the floor. "Everything. That you don't get to do this in private...that I went out there in the first place...that Gwaine brought my class to see. I swear they weren't like emotional blackmail or anything.”

“I appreciate you telling me that but you don’t have to worry. May I ask you something?” He's straightens when Merlin stops moving. Seems like he's an few centimetres shorter than the other man.

“Uh, yes, please do.”

As calmly as he can manage Arthur asks: “Would you like to go out on a date with me?”

Merlin blinks twice. “Sorry?”

“Would you like to date me?”

“But…I’m your soul mate!” Arthur arches his eyebrow as if to say ‘and?’ “You don’t have to date me! I’m yours regardless.”

 _Well that's slightly depressing,_ Arthur thinks. “Be that as it may, I want you to have some semblance of free choice in the matter.”

“We don’t get free choice – that’s what soul marks are.”

“Well humour me?”

“Really?”

“Look, sit down.” Pulling Merlin over to the couch, he waits for Merlin to sit down and then sits next to him. He can feel the warmth of Merlin’s body - it’s like a line of fire at his side. “I would like to date you…or be friends first if you prefer it. I want to get to know you…like you know a normal person.”

“Are you saying you’re not normal?”

“Relatively speaking…I don’t have three eyes or magical powers if that’s what you’re getting at.”

Merlin pouts. “Shame. I wouldn’t have minded some magical powers.”

Arthur brushes his hand against Merlin’s and feels his heart leap as Merlin’s fingers chase his before they’re suddenly intertwined. “I just want to prepare you for life with me…it’s not going to be easy. People are going to follow you, take pictures of you and the people around you-“

“My kids.” Merlin says mournfully. “I don’t know if I can teach them anymore.”

It already hurts Arthur to see Merlin like this. Gently he moves off the couch and kneels in front of Merlin fully aware of the tremor that runs through their hands. “You could. If you wanted it that badly, if there is no way you’d be happy without it – I’d rather you ignore this and have your life.”

“Sit back up here. Are you trying to talk me out of it?”

“Of course not-”

“Because now that we’ve actually met each other – if we walk away, we’re gonna be miserable bastards for the rest of our lives.”

The door opens revealing Gwen and Lance, hand in hand, eyes bright and lips swollen. “Oh, sorry…” Lance begins but stops noticing their positions.

Gwen’s hands fly to her mouth. “You’re-“ She looks at Merlin who shakes his head embarrassed. Arthur flushes.

Arthur stands, hand flapping useless between him and Merlin as he tries to explain. “I’m not-“

“Merlin if you don’t say yes I’m going to sic Gwaine on you.” Gwen says, before Lance manages to close the door behind them. Lance throws one last apologetic look over her head and mouths the words ‘ _I’m sorry’_ and what Arthur thinks is ‘ _please don’t fire me.’_

“Where was I?”

“According to Gwen…proposing, which I’m sure she’s telling everyone about…according to me, you were being a self-sacrificing bastard.”

“I’m not exactly ready for proposing.” Arthur rushes on before Merlin can stop him. “I’m not saying never but- hey! I said 'miserable bastard' - get it right."

“We can take our time, don’t let Gwen scare you into doing anything that’d make you uncomfortable. Though I don’t think it’ll matter, seems like she’s got Lance to keep her occupied,” Merlin chuckles and pulls Arthur back down next to him. His hand hovers over the collar of Arthur’s shirt. “Can I see it?”

Gently Arthur takes Merlin’s wrist turning it over to see the perfectly etched mark. It’s beautiful to look at, despite having seen it so many times on his own body. He drops a kiss onto it before looking at Merlin who just smiles and tugs down the collar of Arthur’s shirt so the top of the mark just peeks out.

Merlin’s thumb rubs over it warming the skin, and Arthur’s heart.

* * *

> **Arthur Pendragon (Official) -** @APendragon  
>  Merlin! Don’t look at the internet! Your eyes will burn.  
>  4:30PM - 31 Oct 2012 - via Twitter
> 
> **Merlin Emrys** \- @sufferstheprat  
>  @APendragon: Oh bloody hell – I can’t believe my first tweet is about calming you down.  
>  4:36PM - 31 Oct 2012 - via Twitter
> 
> **Merlin Emrys** \- @sufferstheprat  
>  @APendragon: I’ve been on the internet before Arthur. I know how it works. It doesn’t scare me.  
>  4:37PM - 31 Oct 2012 - via Twitter
> 
> **Merlin Emrys** \- @sufferstheprat  
>  @APendragon: Me innocent…pure as snow…my virtue will be violently taken away from me?? Thank god you’re an actor and not a writer.  
>  4:39PM - 31 Oct 2012 - via Twitter
> 
> **Merlin Emrys** \- @sufferstheprat  
>  @APendragon: You’re sitting right next to me. I feel like the point of Twitter is wasted on you.  
>  4:40PM - 31 Oct 2012 - via Twitter
> 
> **Arthur Pendragon (Official) -** @APendragon  
>  Oi! @sufferstheprat – you mean me! Merlin you can’t do that.  
>  4:43PM - 31 Oct 2012 - via Twitter
> 
> **Merlin Emrys** \- @sufferstheprat  
>  @APendragon: Did you just open Twitter on your phone? UR next to me! U said I could put whatever I want. Arthur U saw me make the account!  
>  4:45PM - 31 Oct 2012 - via Twitter
> 
> **Arthur Pendragon (Official) -** @APendragon  
>  @sufferstheprat: I was distracted!  
>  4:45PM - 31 Oct 2012 - via Twitter
> 
> **Merlin Emrys** \- @sufferstheprat  
>  @APendragon: By what?!  
>  4:45PM - 31 Oct 2012 - via Twitter
> 
> **Arthur Pendragon (Official) -** @APendragon  
>  @sufferstheprat: By you ;)  
>  4:46PM - 31 Oct 2012 - via Twitter
> 
> **Merlin Emrys** \- @sufferstheprat  
>  @APendragon: Aww…that’s so sweet...I’m still not changing it.  
>  4:47PM - 31 Oct 2012 - via Twitter

* * *

> **Arthur Pendragon (Official) -** @APendragon  
>  @sufferstheprat: get milk.  
>  11:17AM - 17 Jan 2013 - via Tweetdeck
> 
> **Merlin Emrys** \- @sufferstheprat  
>  @APendragon: YOU AREN’T EVEN IN THE COUNTRY!!  
>  11:58AM - 17 Jan 2013 - via Twitter
> 
> **Arthur Pendragon (Official) -** @APendragon  
>  @sufferstheprat: For when I return.  
>  12:03PM - 17 Jan 2013 - via Tweetdeck
> 
> **Merlin Emrys** \- @sufferstheprat  
>  @APendragon: I still have 2 days.  
>  12:08PM - 17 Jan 2013 - via Twitter
> 
> **Arthur Pendragon (Official) -** @APendragon  
>  @sufferstheprat: You’ve got 30 minutes. I’m back early. SURPRISE!  
>  12:11PM - 17 Jan 2013 - via Tweetdeck
> 
> **Arthur Pendragon (Official) -** @APendragon  
>  @sufferstheprat: Happy birthday love xx  
>  12:16PM - 17 Jan 2013 - via Tweetdeck
> 
> **Merlin Emrys** \- @sufferstheprat  
>  @APendragon: xx :)  
>  12:17PM - 17 Jan 2013 - via Twitter

* * *

> **Arthur Pendragon (Official) -** @APendragon  
>  The rumours of our nuptials have been greatly exaggerated (and will continue to be so until about 2 hours from now).  
>  2:03PM - 16 May 2013 - via Twitter
> 
> **Arthur Pendragon (Official) -** @APendragon  
>  i.e. there are no nuptials...  
>  2:04PM - 16 May 2013 - via Twitter
> 
> **Arthur Pendragon (Official) -** @APendragon  
>  Not yet anyway ;)  
>  2:07PM - 16 May 2013 - via Twitter
> 
> **Lancelot and Guinevere** \- @thenobleones:  
>  Congratulations @sufferstheprat!  
>  4:00PM - 16 May 2013 - via Twitter
> 
> **Merlin Emrys** \- @sufferstheprat  
>  @thenobleones: Lance, Gwen what are you talking about?  
>  4:16PM - 16 May 2013 - via Twitter
> 
> **Lancelot and Guinevere** \- @thenobleones:  
>  @sufferstheprat: Didn’t Arthur…oh, nevermind :S  
>  4:17PM - 16 May 2013 - via Twitter
> 
> **Merlin Emrys** \- @sufferstheprat  
>  @thenobleones: Nevermind? Nevermind what?!  
>  4:18PM - 16 May 2013 - via Twitter
> 
> **Merlin Emrys** \- @sufferstheprat  
>  …DID YOU JUST PSEUDO-PROPOSE TO ME ON TWITTER?! @APendragon ANSWER ME NOW!  
>  4:19PM - 16 May 2013 - via Twitter
> 
> **Arthur Pendragon (Official) -** @APendragon  
>  @sufferstheprat: I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET OFF TWITTER!  
>  4:25PM - 16 May 2013 - via Twitter
> 
> **Merlin Emrys** \- @sufferstheprat  
>  @APendragon: I WAS! UNTIL GWAINE DEMANDED MALE AND FEMALE STRIPPERS AT MY BACHELOR PARTY!  
>  4:26PM - 16 May 2013 - via Twitter
> 
> **Arthur Pendragon (Official) -** @APendragon  
>  @Gwaine: NO STRIPPERS!  
>  4:30PM - 16 May 2013 - via Twitter
> 
> **Gwaine O_O** \- @Gwaine  
>  It’s just an idea. You aren’t engaged yet @sufferstheprat – say yes you idiot.  
>  4:33PM - 16 May 2013 - via Twitter
> 
> **Merlin Emrys** \- @sufferstheprat  
>  @APendragon: I pseudo-accept your pseudo-proposal.  
>  4:35PM - 16 May 2013 - via Twitter
> 
> **Arthur Pendragon (Official) -** @APendragon  
>  @sufferstheprat: And if I really propose to you later?? ;)  
>  4:36PM - 16 May 2013 - via Twitter
> 
> **Merlin Emrys** \- @sufferstheprat  
>  @APendragon: Then I’ll really say yes ;)  
>  4:41PM - 16 May 2013 - via Twitter

* * *

* * *

 

> **Morgana_P -** @Morgana_P  
>  @sufferstheprat, @APendragon: press found out. Just giving you a heads up.  
>  7:46PM - 10 Aug 2013 - via Tweetdeck
> 
> **Mr and Mr Emrys** \- @APendragon  
>  @Morgana_P: I blame Merlin.  
>  8:00PM - 10 Aug 2013 - via Twitter
> 
> **Mr and Mr Pendragon** \- @sufferstheprat  
>  @Morgana_P: I blame Arthur.  
>  8:05PM - 10 Aug 2013 - via Twitter
> 
> **Morgana_P -** @Morgana_P  
>  @sufferstheprat, @APendragon: Well I blame the both of you so how about that?  
>  8:36PM - 10 Aug 2013 - via Tweetdeck

* * *

* * *

> **Merlin Emrys** \- @sufferstheprat  
> I love you @APendragon  
> 1:45AM - 15 Nov 2013 - via Twitter
> 
> **Arthur Pendragon (Official) -** @APendragon  
>  @sufferstheprat: Love you too. Only a few more weeks and then I’ll be back xx  
>  2:03AM - 15 Nov 2013 - via Twitter
> 
> **Merlin Emrys** \- @sufferstheprat  
>  @APendragon: I know. Just wanted to tell you now.  
>  2:12AM - 15 Nov 2013 - via Twitter

* * *

Interview transcript of T&I Radio - #364 - 2nd of February 2014

> _T: This is T &I Radio on 94.6. Today we have two very special guests who I’ll allow for Isolde to introduce because from the looks I'm getting...I’ve already talked for too long. Isolde?_
> 
> _I: Thank you my dear – about time. Yes, listeners, listen up! It is my absolute honour to introduce Arthur Pendragon: actor, philanthropist and all around nice guy as well as Merlin Emrys, educator, global mystery and the cutest person I’ve ever met, in their first interview, together!_
> 
> _A: Good morning, Isolde. Tristan._
> 
> _M: Morni-_ [yawning]… _uh, sorry ‘bout that, Arthur wouldn’t let me have coffee this morning._
> 
> _A: We were already late. You drinking coffee is like watching paint dry._
> 
> _T: Tell me about it._
> 
> _I: Shut it you._
> 
> _M: Exactly!_ [hi-fives Isolde]
> 
> _I: So, Merlin. How are you?_
> 
> _M: Apart from the lack of caffeine? I can’t complain._
> 
> _T: You’ve had a very…I don’t even know how to put it into words._
> 
> _A: It’s been…_
> 
> _M: Yeah, clearly we can’t put it into words either._
> 
> _I: This all started at the airport. Honestly I don’t think I’ve ever seen something like it, as soon as the images were out, Twitter, Facebook, practically all of social media crashed, newspapers had their best sales in decades-_
> 
> _M: Stop, his ego is already big enough._
> 
> _A: No, keep going, please._
> 
> _T: Arthur, you didn’t want the attention though._
> 
> _A:_ [Sigh] _I love my fans, I wouldn’t still be in this business if it wasn’t for them and for the first weeks after it was found out I disappeared because I didn’t know how to cope with it. Some people think that it was a publicity stunt and that I had already found Merlin by the time the story broke. That isn’t true though._
> 
> _T: So just clarifying for listeners. You had no idea about Merlin?_
> 
> _A: None whatsoever._
> 
> _I: Merlin what was the first thought you had when you saw those pictures?_
> 
> _M: I can’t say it._
> 
> _A: Merlin it’s alright-_
> 
> _M: No, I can’t, my first thought was practically a bunch of swear words strung together. I’m a primary school teacher, my kids could be listening…or their parents – let’s just say that I was shocked._
> 
> _T: Fair enough mate. Did you try to contact Arthur?_
> 
> _M: Are you kidding? Getting to Arthur was like trying to break into a bank vault armed with nothing except a banana._
> 
> _A: That’s…very you Merlin._
> 
> _I:_ [Laughing] _so no immediate attempts to catch his attention, with fruit or otherwise?_
> 
> _M: I did attempt to parachute through his win-_
> 
> _A: You tried what?_
> 
> _T & I: _[Laughing]
> 
> _M: Arthur, seriously, I don’t like heights, I was kidding._
> 
> _A: I was going to say, you don’t have an adventurous bone in your body._
> 
> _M: I’m married to you aren’t I? I think that’s enough adventure for me._
> 
> _I: Can you tell us about the first time you actually saw each other?_
> 
> _T: Ah, butterflies in the stomach, knowing that I would be yours forever?_
> 
> _I: Aw Tristan. Flattery will get you everywhere._
> 
> _M: Well, mine’s all over the internet._
> 
> _A: Mine isn’t._
> 
> _M: You saw me before that?_
> 
> _A: I was…you know, around your neighbourhood._
> 
> _M: You stalked me?_
> 
> _A: No Merlin. I didn’t stalk you. When you hit the papers I tracked you down and wanted to meet you…so I put on a disguise got into the car and drove to your school. I think it was break...and I saw you outside surrounded by the kids, but then I saw all the lurkers taking your picture and…and I couldn’t do that to you. Bring the roof in on your head. So I drove away._
> 
> _M: You mean, that stupid video of me would never have existed if you were horrible?_
> 
> _A: Yeah?_
> 
> _M: You noble prat._
> 
> _T: How was it adjusting to each other?_
> 
> _M: He’s the messiest person I’ve ever met._
> 
> _A: I beg to differ. The title belongs to you._
> 
> _M: Well then…you’re the grumpiest person I’ve ever met._
> 
> _A: But I warned you about that and we aren’t answering his question. Sorry. It’s a bit weird…at first we kinda tip-toed around each other – even as friends, I mean._
> 
> _M:I think that we were both really aware of the fact that we were marked…it was like added pressure to make sure we fit which is a bit dumb when you realise that we’re meant to be with each other._
> 
> _A: You sounded like a hallmark card just then._
> 
> _M: Well I’d like to hear you try._
> 
> _A: For you, hearing will never be a problem._
> 
> _M: I’m not going to dignify that with a response._
> 
> _T: You two are amazingly married._
> 
> _I: Oh yeah, like amazingly married. Even more married than me and Tristan and that’s pretty married._
> 
> _M: Mum says we’re like old souls._
> 
> _A: Everyone we know says that._
> 
> _I: Speaking of everyone, what about your friends? There must be a bit of crossing over there._
> 
> _A: They get along pretty well, though if I have to hear Lance’s poetry to Gwen one more time I’m going to fire him._
> 
> _M: That would break her heart and I think it’s sweet._
> 
> _A: That’s because you only hear the finished product. You don’t have to sit through, ‘you hair shines like the stars on a dark cloudless moon/and on the coldest of night, I’d like to sing you a tune–‘Arthur? I don’t like that line, how about, ‘whenever I see you I feel like a loon?’ Maybe I should scrap the night idea and make it day. ‘Your vibrant eyes and your bubbly laugh-_
> 
> _M: ‘The more I hear of Lance’s poetic endeavours I wanna barf?’_
> 
> _A: See? It’s sickening?_
> 
> _M: At least Lance tries – You know just because you have me doesn’t mean you can slack off…I don’t see you writing me poetry._
> 
> _A: Roses are red, violets are blue-_
> 
> _M: Oh god-_
> 
> _A: -if it wasn’t for this mark, I’d have never met you._
> 
> _M: Okay point taken-_
> 
> _A: You drive me mad, you drive me bonkers-_
> 
> _M: Arthur, stop-_
> 
> _A:-but I love you anyways isn’t that a shocker._
> 
> _M: Is that good or bad-_
> 
> _A: My heart spills with joy every time I see your face, I’m glad that you came to fill up its empty space, without you the darkness would overwhelm me and I know that I could never be happy, Merlin, you say that you love me and I know that it’s true, so don’t ever doubt me when I say I love you too._
> 
> _I: Wow._
> 
> _T: That was…not goo-_ [oof] _Isolde!_
> 
> _I: Hush._
> 
> _A: There you go…Merlin…oh my god you big softie._
> 
> _M:_ [Sniffling] _shut up._
> 
> _A: That wasn’t even good poetry._
> 
> _M: I know that. Why do you think I’m crying?_
> 
> _A: Merlin?_
> 
> _M: I’m fine…really, god this is fucking embarrassing…shit._
> 
> _A:_ [Laughs] _Parents and children of Merlin’s class I think it’s time you switched off your radio._
> 
> _M: Fuck off-_
> 
> _A: I love you._
> 
> _M: Oh fuck…I mean, I love you too._

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to put in actual tweets - you know the ones that you can create from generators, but I don't know how, so hopefully just typing it out was okay :) 
> 
> To the person who wrote the prompt, I hope you enjoyed this :D
> 
> To everyone who read it, thank you for reading/kudos/comments - they are all appreciated :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Lucky One aka We could be platonic, you know?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455495) by [CoraM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraM/pseuds/CoraM)




End file.
